With the development of technology and living standards, electronic products, and especially tablet computers, become increasingly popular among consumers. The tablet computer may be used as recreational and office appliance for being carried outdoors, due to its characteristics of practicality, portability, compactness and easy to be carried. However, most of the electronic products are not equipped with a keyboard, so they rely on the touch screen to provide input, which causes inconvenience in operation and a decrease in input efficiency. As a result, there are more and more people choosing to provide a keyboard to match up physically with an electronic product to increases operational efficiency.
In order to prevent the electronic product from being scratched or broken, people tend to use a protective case to enclose the electronic product for protection. However, the traditional protective case for electronic product can only protect the electronic product, but cannot store the keyboard, so the electronic product and its peripheral keyboard can only be kept separate when being carried, and can be assembled in use. Such protective case for electronic product not only causes inconvenience to use and carry, but also would not provide protection to the keyboard.